Currently available forage harvesters frequently fail to adequately chop corn plants into small pieces of uniform size, and often leave kernels from the corn plants wholly uncracked. Large fragments of stems, leaves and cobs as well as whole, uncracked kernels cause poor fermentation in silos and results in livestock silage of poor quality.